


Playtime for Lance for poetrychik

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Playtime for Lance for poetrychik

"Are you ready to go home, Joshua?" Nick asked, pulling him from the slide and letting him down.

"Noooo!" Joshua cried, running away towards the monkey bars. Nick took off at a run after him, trying to catch up before he got to the play fortress.

"Joshua, get back here right this second," Nick yelled, stopping in mid-stride. He sighed in exasperation as he watched his son slow and finally stop. He made no move to come back, however, just standing and starting at Nick. Nick began to walk toward him, hoping he didn't take off again. He'd had about all the exercise he could take so far today. First, basketball with Chris, Brian and Justin, while Lance went over some contracts. He'd been tempted to stay home when he'd walked into the office to tell Lance he was leaving and saw him wearing the glasses. The guys wouldn't have let him live it down if he'd stayed home for that though, so he'd just kissed Lance goodbye and promised to be back as soon as possible.

Lance had pushed him away, laughing, and told him to go play with the boys and have fun. Then, they'd showered at the gym before heading out to the park. Chris had challenged him to a race, and Nick couldn't refuse a dare. That's how he and Lance had hooked up in the first place. AJ had dared him to call Lance up and ask him out. Now, six years down the road, Nick thought that was one of the smartest things he'd ever done. Of course, days like today, he sort of wished that they'd waited a couple more years before having children, but it was all good.

Finally reaching where Joshua stood, Nick grabbed his hand and led him out to the car. When Nick had returned home from the park and had gotten showered again, it had been time for Joshua's play group to be over and Nick had called Joey to see if he could pick him up. Joey had agreed and had dropped him off soon after Nick had gotten dressed. Then, Joshua had asked to go to the park, and Nick had brought him back out, letting him to play on the swings for a while. Nick hoped that all the activity would wear him out, and that he'd go to sleep early. It had been a few days since he and Lance had gotten any alone time, and since Lance was wearing the glasses today, Nick was looking forward to taking them off him.

Nick buckled Joshua in his booster seat and headed out to McDonald's for dinner. He and Lance didn't eat fast food often, but this was a special occasion, and Nick really wanted to get Joshua fed and in bed as soon as possible. He got Joshua a chicken nugget meal, Lance a chicken salad, and himself a Big Mac meal. When he pulled into the driveway, Lance was on the porch waiting. He came down the steps and got Joshua out of the booster seat, while Nick got the food and closed the doors to the van, another thing Nick had had to adjust to.

He followed Lance inside and into the kitchen, dropping the bags on the table. He scooped up Joshua in a football hold and carried him to the bathroom so they could both wash up before eating. Nick washed both of their hands and faces and dried them with the towel before carrying him back to the kitchen so they could eat. Lance had already gotten the food from the bags and had set it all out onto the table. Nick sat Joshua down in his booster chair and sat down himself, ready to get dinner over with so he could get Josh in bed. When they'd finished eating, Lance took their son upstairs to give him his bath, while Nick cleaned up the remains of their meal.

Nick walked upstairs to kiss Joshua goodnight and to join Lance in their nightly ritual of reading to him. At four, he was already very bright. He already knew his ABC's and numbers through 20. He could also spell his name and simple words like cat and dog. Nick knew that some of this was due to Lance's influence and insistence on not leaving any of Joshua's questions unanswered, regardless of what the question was, but he was still very proud.

When they'd finished reading to Joshua and tucking him in for the night, Nick leaned over to kiss his cheek before walking down the hall to their bedroom. Lance stepped into the room a couple of minutes later, locking the door behind him, outlined by the moonlight shining through the windows. Nick lay back on the bed, just watching him as he walked to the bathroom.

"Leave your glasses on." Nick called, sitting up to strip off his shirt. He'd toed off his shoes as he'd walked into the room, before flopping down on the bed and getting comfortable.

"I was planning to," Lance called back, water splashing into the sink almost drowning him out. "I know you like it when I wear them."

Nick smiled and leaned back against the pillows to wait. When Lance finally came out of the bathroom, Nicks jaw dropped. He was wearing the leather, and Nick felt his body flush and his cock harden. The harness, vest and briefs had been special made for Lance, who'd bought them years ago, but didn't wear them often. He and Lance didn't have a dom/sub relationship, but Nick never complained if and when Lance wanted to play. He liked it too, after all, and wasn't about to refuse a good thing.

"I guess I won't be taking those glasses off of you, after all." Nick smiled over at Lance as he stalked across the room.

"You won't be doing anything unless I give you permission," Lance growled, propping one knee on the bed and leaning over to kiss Nick, taking his mouth hard. Nick moaned into the kiss, submitting to whatever Lance wanted. He whimpered as Lance pulled away, opening his eyes to see where he'd gone. Nick moaned again when he saw what Lance had pulled from the drawer. They seldom used the metal cuffs when they played like this, but it looked like they were going to now. Thankfully, Nick had no appearances to do for a while, which must have been why Lance had chosen to do this tonight.

Nick let Lance pull his arm up and start clicking the cuff into place, the snick of each tooth locking into place echoing through the quiet room. He relaxed, allowing Lance to pull his arm up and cuff it to the headboard. When Nicks arm was bound Lance leaned down to kiss him again, biting at his lips. Nick moaned again, enjoying being taken, owned like this. Lance pulled away and stood, walking to the other side of the bed. He repeated his actions on this side, bracing his knee on the bed and kissing Nick senseless, before cuffing his other arm to the headboard and moving away.

Nick lay sprawled on the bed, looking at Lance but not really concentrating on what he was seeing until Lance grasped his ankles, spreading his legs apart. Then, Lance had his full and complete attention, and that of his dick as well. He watched Lance climb back on the bed and in between his spread legs.

"I love taking you like this." Lance smiled wickedly, looking at Nick, before raising a hand to Nicks crotch, cradling the ridge that Nick knew was visible. He pressed down a bit before taking away his hand, sitting back on his heels and just looking down at Nick. Nick squirmed under the direct gaze, feeling the flush cover his body while lightly moving his hips toward Lance. He was stopped by a strong hand being placed on his thigh, Lance reaffirming his control over the situation and over Nick.

Nick stopped his movements, knowing that he'd gladly give in to whatever Lance wanted. And apparently, what Lance wanted right now was for Nick to be still. So he was, relaxing back against the pillows and watching Lance watch him. The expression of lust on Lance's face was almost enough to make him want to be freed from the cuffs, but then he remembered how much he enjoyed this when it happened and decided that he didn't want to be anywhere other than here.  
Nick watched as Lance raised a hand to the button on his jeans, snapping it open. He then began lowering the zipper in tiny increments, trying to drive Nick crazy. Each time he stopped un-zipping, he rested his knuckles against the bulge of Nick's dick, not putting any pressure, just teasing. Nick bit his lip and tried to get himself under control. He wanted to thrust upward, to get some friction on his dick, but knew if he did, Lance would stop and the night would be over. He certainly didn't want that to happen.

Lance finally finished getting his pants open and then backed off the bed. He stood at the end and looked down at Nick again, cupping his own dick through the leather briefs he wore. Nick groaned at the sight. He really loved seeing Lance like this. The contrast of the black leather against Lance's tanned skin made his mouth water and the harness crossing his chest was hot as hell.

Lance bent down and grabbed the legs of Nick's jeans, tugging them a bit at a time until his hip-bones were exposed to the air. He then climbed back onto the bed and began licking at the skin he'd just uncovered, while Nick writhed beneath him. When his hip-bones were damp, Lance pulled back again and tugged Nick's jeans farther down, leaving them resting on his thighs, stopping Nick from spreading his legs any farther. While looking up at Nick, he slowly lowered his mouth again and licked a wet stripe from Nick's balls up to the head of his dick.

Nick couldn't stop his hips from moving after seeing and feeling that. He thrust up, seeking more of the heat of Lance's mouth. Lance pulled back, and slapped his thigh.

"You know the rules, Nick." Lance looked down at him. "If you can't stay still, I either tie you down or we stop."

"Tie me, please," Nick begged. "I can't stay still like this. It's too good when you take control."  
   
"You asked for it." Lance got up from the bed and walked to the closet, pulling out a black suitcase. Lance's toy box, Nick thought, grinning to himself. Nick didn't know what all he had in there, but everything Lance had used on him so far had been fun. He lay still and waited as Lance went through the bag.

When Lance returned with a rope and tossed it over his waist, Nick grinned. Lance ducked from sight, and Nick felt the rope tighten around his waist.  Lance popped back up beside the bed and continued tying a knot in the rope, snugging it across Nick so that he couldn't move his hips at all. Nick tried but even when he braced his feet on the bed, the farthest he could thrust up was about an inch in the air. He could see Lance smirk from the corner of his eye.

Nick turned to watch Lance, but he moved when Nick looked at him, back to the end of the bed. Lance climbed back onto the bed and grasped his jeans, tugging them the rest of the way off. Lance stood back up and grasped Nick's ankles,  pulling his legs apart and leaving each foot at the opposite corners of the bed. Nick watched as Lance walked back to the suitcase, returning with the velcro cuffs. He placed them around Nick's ankles before fastening the other ends to the posts on the bed.

Nick sighed with relief. Now, he didn't have to worry about moving and causing Lance to stop. He had no choice but to stay still, bound as he was to the bed. Nick looked down as he felt the bed dip, seeing Lance crawling back between his legs. <i>Oh, shit! He has that look in his eye. I'm in for it now.</i>

Lance leaned down and licked Nick's dick from root to tip, running his tongue along the slit at the tip, tracing his lips with his tongue when he pulled back.Nick gasped and tried to hold on to what little control he had left. He loved it when Lance tasted him and savored it, and Lance knew it too. What other reason would he have for doing that, other than to drive Nick out of his mind.

Nick gasped as Lance leaned back in and opened his mouth to take his dick inside. He couldn't help but groan when he felt his warm, wet mouth close around him and take him deep. Nick groaned long and low when he felt Lance swallow around him, muscles contracting as he swallowed. He watched the blond hair obscured his view of anything else, and then closed his eyes. It was too much, he was going to come, and it was going to be soon.

Lance pulled off and smacked Nick on the thigh to get his attention. When Nick focused his gaze back on Lance, he almost came. He looked debauched, mouth swollen and sweat glistening on his body.

"Don't you dare come yet," Lance growled. "You can' t come until I'm fucking you, and not even then if I don't tell you to"

"Please hurry, then," Nick begged, writhing as much as he could. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Oh, you'll last." Lance smirked, as he backed off the bed again. He walked over and dug through his bag, returning with a leather cockring, twirling it on his finger as he walked back to Nick.

Nick moaned as he watched Lance crawl back to him, dropping his head one more time to take his dick in deep. He pulled back off, the suction from his mouth making a pop, and snapped the ring tight around Nick's dick.

"You had your playtime earlier today." Lance smirked down at him. "It's my turn, now."

Nick held his breath and waited to see what Lance was going to do next. He found out when Lance backed off the bed again, walking around to the nightstand. He got out the lube and a couple of condoms and tossed them onto the bed beside Nick. He walked slowly back to the end of the bed, looking at Nick every step to make sure he was watching. Nick knew if he didn't pay attention and watch Lance's every move, his thigh would get slapped again. He liked it, but right now, he'd rather have Lance fuck him.

Nick kept his eyes on Lance as he climbed back up onto the bed and kept his eyes on him as he picked up the lube and drizzled some onto his fingers. When he lowered them between Nick's legs,he relaxed the best he could, waiting for the stretch of Lance's fingers pushing inside him. When he felt the first touch, he clenched his muscles reflexively, but relaxed again as soon as he realized he'd done it.

Lance stroked his thigh, and slowly pushed two fingers inside. It had been a while since they'd done this, and Nick knew that Lance was only going so slow because of that. Any other time, he would have pushed his fingers in quick and jabbed Nick's prostate repeatedly right from the start. And that was fine for a quickie, a rush fuck before Joshua woke up from his nap or before his play group was over and one of them had to go pick him up. .

Nick was glad that it was going to be slow tonight though. With Joshua so active most of the time, their sex life had decreased dramatically. Nick missed making love with Lance. Usually when they did have time for anything, it was only a quick blow job or hand job before both of them were ready to go to sleep.

Nick sighed again and relaxed his muscles more, allowing Lance's fingers to go deeper inside of him. If he wasn't bound right now, he'd be going crazy, riding Lance's fingers. As it was, though, he couldn't. All he could do is lay there and take whatever Lance was willing to give. Nick groaned as Lance pulled his fingers out. He'd just gotten used to having them inside of him.

Soon enough, though, Lance was back, pushing inside him with three. He moved them around a bit, and Nick could feel them scissoring and stretching him in preparation. It may have been a while since they'd done this, but Nick was ready for Lance now. He didn't need any more prep, but he knew if he told Lance that, he'd be teased for hours. Knowing of only one thing that would get him what he wanted, Nick decided to play his wild card.  

"Hurry, babe. I want you and I'd like to get finished in case Joshua wakes up." Nick clenched his muscles around Lance's fingers, teasingly.

  
"Yeah, me too. It sucks when we get interrupted." Lance pulled his fingers out and scooted closer, pulling Nick's thighs up on his so that he had a better angle. He guided himself in and Nick groaned at the feeling of fullness, of completion. There was nothing better than having Lance inside him, except maybe being inside of Lance instead.. Right now, though, right now, this was the best feeling in the world.

Lance leaned forward above him, bracing his arms on either side of Nick's head and began moving, thrusting gently. He pulled back and pushed in harder this time, letting Nick feel his balls bumping against his ass. Nick squeezed his muscles around Lance's dick, tightening and loosening to send him over the edge. Usually, the sooner Lance got off, the sooner he'd allow Nick to, and Nick really wanted to come.

It felt as if he'd been on the verge of exploding for hours, but he knew it hadn't really been that long.  It just seemed that way because he couldn't get off right now, unable to touch himself even if he wanted to, and he knew Lance wouldnt' until he begged. So he did.

"Please, Lance. Oh God, you feel so good. Oh yeah, right there, hit it again." Nick panted between thrusts, urging Lance on with his mouth while squeezing with his ass as well. Nick knew it wouldn't take long like this. Lance's strokes were getting erratic, the breaks between them getting shorter, and the speed was varying in great degrees. When Lance pushed in one more time and held himself inside, Nick knew it was all over. He tried to catch his breath and hoped Lance would get him off soon. He was so ready to blow, it wouldn't take much. Probably less than a minute of Lance's hand or mouth around him and he'd be gone.

Lance pulled out, leaving Nick feeling empty and scooted down farther on the bed. He unsnapped the ring with one hand and stuck two fingers of the other in Nick's ass before swallowing him down. Nick felt nothing after Lance swallowed around his dick the first time. That was all it took. Bright sparks and flashes of color went off behind his eyelids, as he came down Lance's throat.

When he opened his eyes next, Lance was unlocking the cuffs from his wrists. When they were off, Lance gently rubbed his fingers across the marks they'd left. Lance tapped his  wrists and looked at Nick.

"These will probably bruise," he said, quietly.

"I don't care," Nick answered, honestly. "They're marks from you, and from what we did."

"What will we tell Joshua, though?" Lance asked, looking worried.

"The truth, like we have about everything else." Nick said.

"Four is a little young for the birds and the bees, Nick." Lance smiled at him. "I certainly don't want to tell him about our deviant sex practices at his age, either."

"Would it make you feel better if I cover the marks?" Nick asked, eyes searching Lance's face.

"Yeah, it would." Lance replied. "I don't want to hide what we do from him, but I don't think I'm up for telling our son why I handcuffed you. Hopefully, that discussion won't come up for quite a few years."


End file.
